The Violator
The Violator is a major antagonist in the Spawn comic series. Background The Violator was born along with many other of his Phlebiac brothers, who are known for being some of the most deadly demons. The Violator, along with his other brothers, cooperated in killing their powerful father, and from there their reputation grew. The brothers eventually became the instructors to new Hellspawn who were born every 400 years. However, the Violator was assigned to instruct Al Simmons, who was so different from the norm of hellspawns that they nearly killed each other in their first fight. From then on, as Al Simmons was established as an enemy of both heaven and hell and the Violator's powers were taken from him by Malebolgia, the Violator held a grudge against Spawn and would try to kill him whenever he had the chance. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown (The Violator often varies in power in his human form, as he can be as feeble as a fat human or as powerful as he normally is.) | Multiverse Level (Has defeated Spawn and has proven he is a threat to even those comparable to Malebolgia. Killed Celestine, one of the strongest angels in history, by ripping her heart out in one attack. Fought with Spawn as the king of Hell. He stated Spawn was never capable of outmuscling him. Although he has said no one in hell can defeat Malebolgia alone, he was able to bite off Malebolgia’s arm.) Speed: Unknown | At least Infinite (Can sneak up on angels before they can react, is often evenly matched with Al Simmons.) Durability: Unknown (On occasion he has been overpowered by humans, however he and his followers have also proven a threat to Spawn) | Multiverse Level (Took hits from his brothers, Medieval Spawn, Al Simmons, and others) Hax: Transformation (demons such as him can transform into many different shapes they wish), possession, Immortality (Demons can never be truly killed except by total annihilation), fire manipulation (The Violator believed his fire-breathing was so vicious that it could vaporize opponents such as Medieval Spawn), Size Manipulation (can grow as large as he needs to supposedly), Statistics Amplification (Only while in hell), Regeneration, Necro Energy Manipulation (The Violator can manipulate Necro Energy, which he can use to exploit weak spots to kill even hellspawn), Mind Manipulation (The Violator can even force heart attacks out of people with his level of mind manipulation, or drive an apartment worth of people insane) Soul Manipulation (The Violator stole a piece of Malebolgia's soul and put it in others), Resurrection (The Violator can place souls in other bodies), Technology Manipulation (Made cameras fail to pick up his presence, caused massive blackouts, and made Spawn's gun inexplicably jam when he tried to fire), BFR (via taking people into the Black, which has mysterious monsters), teleportation, Portal Creation (can create portals to hell), Sleep Inducement (Put Mariko Kurosawa to sleep with a gesture) Intelligence: Very High (The Violator is surprisingly intelligent. Not only is he adept in killing opponents with minimal difficulty by ripping out their hearts, but he is also known for instructing hellspawns, the most powerful generals of Hell's armies. The Violator was actually a contributor to the writings of Michel Nostradamus. The Violator has plans almost as elaborate as Al Simmons, which lead him to nearly taking over the entire world or having Malebolgia-level Omega Spawns in his possession.) Stamina: Seemingly Limitless (Even when reduced to chum, demons can regenerate and continue to fight. Fights through loss of limbs and has no need for sleep.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Transformation' *'Possession' *'Immortality' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Size Manipulation' *'Statistics Amplification' *'Regeneration' *'Necro Energy Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Soul Manipulation' *'Technology Manipulation' *'BFR' *'Teleportation' *'Portal Creation' *'Sleep Inducement' Equipment *'Knife': The Violator is sometimes seen using knives in his normal form, among other tools he finds. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought evenly with Spawn *Fought with Badrock, who should be superior to Chapel, who could fight briefly with a weaker Spawn *Killed Celestine, one of the strongest angels, in one shot, which terrified the angels of Elysium *Can somewhat fight with Jim Downing, who can survive attacks from the Malebolgia-tier Omega Spawn *Posed a great threat to king of Hell Spawn while he was not accepting of his status as the king *Regularly tears apart humans with his bare hands *Can rip out hearts of hellspawn, demons, angels, and humans *Destroyed an armored vehicle in one blow *Ripped off his father's head who was several times taller than him *The Violator can uproot trees and use them as bats with ease Speed/Reactions *Can react to bullets *Sneaks up on and surprises angels regularly *Can fight against Redeemer, who uses holy light and heavenly fire to attack *Is often too physically adept for any Spawn to fight reasonably in close combat *Comparable to Ken Kurosawa, who fought an angel capable of hitting Ken to heaven in a single attack Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Al Simmons *Survived crashes from building tops *Even the weakest of demons can survive the bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki *Survived a relentless beating from Omega Spawn, who compares to Malebolgia *Can barely contend with Malebolgia himself *Not even Spawn as the King of Hell could take Violator down for good *Took hits from the superhuman Badrock Skill/Intelligence *Helped write with Michael Nostradamus, which includes the falsehoods modern religion apparently contains within the Spawn universe *Convinced Spawn to give him his power, and then kicked him off a building *Outsmarted Spawn during the Night of 1000 Clowns event several times *Instructed the best hellspawns, including Ken Kurosawa, Al Simmons, and Jim Downing *Hellspawns can be as skilled as Genghis Khan and other famous warriors such as Vlad the Impaler Weaknesses *Spawn has proven that it is possible to put down demons for good *Even if one cannot kill a demon or angel, if they are overpowered significantly and cannot fight back, they may just give up *The Violator isn't smart at all times *Susceptible to having his powers taken away *Although this has not been tested on the Violator, radioactivity apparently has a bad effect on the demonic form in the physical plane Sources *Violator Respect Thread on Comicvine Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Infinite Speed Category:Multiverse Level Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Clowns Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons